Liangshan Yi
Liangshan Yi (梁山泊, Ryouzanpaku) are a fighting group of martial artists that was hired by miss Marple during the Koyuki Sakakibara's route introduced in the sequel Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. According to Cookie 4, the members are descendants of heroes are all considered legends. The employing mercenaries group had existed for approximately 1,000 years ago 'til today. Their base lies deep in the mountains and dark valleys of china. Though it's name has been scratched off from history during Song Dynasty they are still active. Working as mercenary's from the past till now at the present times. Their system of passing down has succeeded from generation to generation. The heroes descendants also kept the strength and the purity of their techniques. Story (Majikoi! S) During Koyuki Sakakibara's route they first appeared at Tenjin Academy easily defeating 5 of the '10 Warriors of the West'. Later on, Yang Zhi appears on the Bridge of Perverts first freaking out Yumiko Yaba and Kosugi Musashi due to her nature then taking them both out. She later gets confronted by Yukie Mayuzumi and after a little confrontation where is deflects her attacks she flees the scene. When she gets back into her hideout, a little comical relief is shown while all three of the characters are also introduced. They talk about there martial artists hunt and the rewards. After that all the three members went to Kawakami Academy to take out more people who are on the bounty list that they got from an unknown client. The people take out a few people like Haguro Kuroko, Ami Itagaki and Angel Itagaki. Koyuki Sakakibara and Tsubame Matsunaga were also targeted but they were left alone due to different reasons by Lin Chong. Later on, Yang Zhi get confronted by Margit Eberbach and after a short battle Margit lost due to getting surprised by a technique which was believed that only Momoyo Kawakami could use. Yang Zhi herself get too exhausted to fight after being confronted by Margit which made the three warriors from Liangshan retreat. Before their retreat, they explain to Margit that their client pays them to cut down some war potentials within Kawakami Academy. After Margit says that Kawakami still won't be easily defeated that way, she gets beaten down by the other members with sneak attack. Later on, they and a large group of Liangshans attacked Kawakami Temple directly which was unexpected since it was considered the most safe place within Kawakami City. It has been shown that some people of Kuki and Liangshan were working together and the timing they used to attack the temple was all according to their strategy. Because of the situation, the temple monks were at a disadvantage against the people from Liangshan Yi and were losing one by one due to surprise and exhaustion of their training. Meanwhile, Assistant Instructor Lu Yi was fighting the 3 elite members of Liangshan Yi. A few members of Liangshan were able to infiltrate deep within Kawakami Temple but they were all defeated by Tesshin Kawakami himself. Later on, the fight between the Liangshans Shi Jin, Yang Zhi and Lin Chong against Lu Yi got interrupted by people of Kuki who were telling them a bit about Marple's plan after that Lu Yi got defeated in one blow by Xiang Yu. Later the trio were able to perform a ceremony in which both Yi's body and mind got possessed by Gongsun Sheng whose location was in China making him their possessed ally. After that, the trio set their foot at Bridge of Perverts. Shi Jin got bored and defeated a few people of Kawakami Academy while they saw a training happening near the river. They were quickly confronted by an enraged Christiane Friedrich who was following them. A short battle begun, Shi Jin quickly overpowered by Christiane but was saved thanks to Lin Chong who blows Christiane into a river. Bounty The Liangshans earn pays "liangshan money" by defeating certain people (martial artists) within Kawakami City. The reason for their hunting is to weaken the combat potential within Kawakami Academy. The money they can get equals to the amount of effort it takes to defeat and the danger level of their opponents. For example defeating Yukie Mayuzumi is much higher than defeating Yumiko Yaba since it takes a lot more to defeat Yukie than it takes to defeat Yumiko. There are a few exceptions to this like Tatsuko Itagaki (before Tatsuko's indentification she was considered to be small fry and was only 50L). Also the order of which they have to defeat the opponent is at random making it that people who are worth the most might get targeted first, but this very unlikely since they could get hurt themselves by fighting high reward opponents. The known rewards for defeating people are: *Yumiko Yaba: 300L *Kosugi Musashi: 150L *Yukie Mayuzumi: 2000L *Margit Eberbach: 2000L *Koyuki Sakakibara: 350L *Tsubame Matsunaga: 3000L *Haguro Kuroko: 100L *Tatsuko Itagaki (pre-indentification): 50L; (post-identification): 1000L There were also people who were targeted but the reward for their defeat were unknown. Few examples are Itagaki siblings: *Ami Itagaki *Angel Itagaki *Ryuhei Itagaki Story (Majikoi A-4) Lin Chong, Shi Jin, Yang Zhi, Gongsun Sheng, Wu Song and the other make their appearances in Kawakami Academy. In June of 2009, just as Seiso Hazakura who was soon-to-be Xiang Yu, Yoshitsune Minamoto and the Genji clones begin to integrate into Kawakami Academy, the school receives a sudden transfer of students: Shi Jin, Yang Zhi, Gongsun Sheng, Wu Song and Lin Chong. These girls are from Liangshan Yi, a mercenary group that existed for thousands of years. Hearing that Kawakami Academy is a place where martial artists gather and come to study, they cross the ocean and request admission. The principal Tesshin Kawakami happily accepted them as transfer students. Although these girls carry ulterior motives for their coming to Kawakami Academy. Lin Chong who has transferred to class 2-F observes Yamato Naoe and tells him 'I am interested in you'. A new storm is going to occurred at the Kawakami Academy. Members There are around 108 Liangshans, but only five members were introduced and officially made an appearance. The three members made appearances in Majikoi! S that are known as thw elites within Liangshan Yi are Lin Chong, Shi Jin and Yang Zhi. 2 additional Liangshans made an appearance in Majikjoi A-4 and are known as Wu Song and Gongsun Sheng. For more information, search their profile. Trivia *The name of the faction is based from the protagonist group with the same name from the Water Margin, where the 108 star outlaws gathered and utilized it as their base of operation for their plans against the corrupt bureaucracy of the Song Dynasty. *It also inspired from the manga series "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi" in which the main character trains at a dojo named Liangshan with powerful masters. *In Tsubame Matsunaga's route, they are briefly shown but they don't play a major part in her route. * In Koyuki Sakakibara's route, they play a major role and it's characters are also fully introduced. * Liangshan Yi has a ranking system based on course, and one inherits from the retired or dead predecessor such as Lin Chong carries the name from the friend that risks her life to save Lin Chong. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Group Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S